


Утерян бумажник. Нашедшему просьба не волноваться, я все исправлю…

by Schwesterchen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schwesterchen/pseuds/Schwesterchen
Summary: Рыжий парень в дверях выглядел лет на сорок моложе своего голоса. Впрочем, покрасневший нос и обмотанный вокруг шеи ярко-зеленый шарф выдавали причину такого несоответствия с головой. А еще парень светился. Нет, не просто светился, а переливался, как новогодняя елка – красным, синим, зеленым, желтым… Цвета то плавно перетекали один в другой, то принимались мигать со скоростью взбесившегося светофора.





	Утерян бумажник. Нашедшему просьба не волноваться, я все исправлю…

– Здравствуйте! – выпалил Гера, чуть не глотая телефон от волнения.  
Там, по ту сторону незнакомого номера, молчали.  
– Алло? – нервно повторил Гера.  
– День добрый, – ответил хриплый до сипа мужской голос. – Я нашел бумажник, и там была карточка с вашим номером.  
– Да, это мой! Мой! – Гера истово закивал.  
– Опишите его, пожалуйста, – прохрипел голос. – Я должен убедиться, сами понимаете.  
– Темно-коричневый, с оттиском змеиной головы, – затараторил Гера. – Внутри три дисконтные карты: АлВест, ГаммаСтрой и Черничка… еще проездной, абонемент в клуб «Четыре молнии», зелененький такой, карта ГорБанка на имя Ижинецкого Г.Д. и… м-м-м… белый камешек с вишню величиной, в отдельном кармашке.  
Выдав все это на одном дыхании, Гера замолк, тревожно вслушиваясь в снова повисшую на той стороне тишину.  
– Все правильно, – скрипнул голос. – Сейчас вышлю адрес. 

Следуя выданной инструкции, Гера отыскал самый правый дом, беспрепятственно вошел в самый левый подъезд, поднялся на самый верхний этаж и позвонил в самый маленький звонок.  
– Офигеть, – вырвалось у него, когда дверь отворилась. – Это точно мой бумажник...  
– Значит, это из-за вас у меня скоро от самого себя эпилепсия начнется?  
Рыжий парень в дверях выглядел лет на сорок моложе своего голоса. Впрочем, покрасневший нос и обмотанный вокруг шеи ярко-зеленый шарф выдавали причину такого несоответствия с головой. А еще парень светился. Нет, не просто светился, а переливался, как новогодняя елка – красным, синим, зеленым, желтым… Цвета то плавно перетекали один в другой, то принимались мигать со скоростью взбесившегося светофора.  
Гера аж рот открыл: эффект превосходил все ожидания.  
– Вы… вы эпилептик? – запоздало взволновался он.  
Парень посторонился, пропуская Геру внутрь, и громко чихнул.  
– Нет, – буркнул он, шмыгая носом. – Но скоро стану. Вы можете это… как-нибудь выключить?  
– Да раз плюнуть, – покривил Гера душой. – Вы присядьте, я сейчас все исправлю.  
В просторной затемненной комнате парень с тяжелым вздохом опустился на диван. По стенам тут же забегали цветные сполохи, создавая не по сезону праздничную атмосферу.  
– Фигово мне, – пожаловался он. – Температуры почти нет, а башка чугунная, глаза от света болят… Дурацкая простуда. Из аптеки вот как раз возвращался, шел через парк, смотрю – лежит…  
– Да, неприятно, – согласился Гера, косясь на журнальный столик, посреди которого красовался его бумажник.  
Значит, все-таки в парке. А ведь вроде бы под каждую травинку заглянул!  
– Забирайте, – проследил его взгляд парень.  
Стараясь двигаться медленно и спокойно, Гера взял бумажник, открыл, не спеша проверил все карты, а в самую последнюю очередь – затаив дыхание – отдельный кармашек. Белая Сфера лежала на месте, уютно, как яйцо в гнездышке, целая и невредимая. От облегчения у Геры подкосились колени: Апокалипсис местного масштаба, едва не случившийся по вине одного нерадивого студента, откладывался.  
– Все на месте. – Улыбку выдавливать не пришлось, она вылезла сама, вполне настоящая, разве что немного слишком блаженная. – А то такая морока – восстанавливать эти карты…  
– Согла… пчхи! Извините… – парень извлек откуда-то из воздуха огромный носовой платок и вытер нос. – Это у вас такая система анти-вор? С огоньками…  
– В общем и целом, да, – Гера, заталкивающий бумажник с драгоценным содержимым во внутренний карман, замялся. – Правда, на испытаниях это не выглядело так экстремально. И… вы, простите, светиться когда начали? В смысле, через сколько после того, как бумажник нашли?  
– Минут через пятнадцать. Хорошо хоть домой зайти успел.  
– Так и знал, еще и выветрилось, – расстроился Гера. – Какой прок, если карманник начинает светиться только через четверть часа… Ну ничего, исправим, апгрейдим, настроим на степень благожелательности намерений, хотя это сложнее, конечно…  
Он начал мысленно прикидывать поправки к формуле, но хриплый голос вернул его в действительность.  
– Вы обещали выключить.  
– Да-да, – встрепенулся Гера. – Вы… ну… закройте глаза и расслабьтесь. Может быть немножко неприятно.  
«За что мне это?» – огромными буквами читалось на лице парня, но он послушно зажмурился и откинулся на спинку дивана. Гера присел на другой конец дивана и сосредоточился. На семинаре трехнедельной давности он, снимая похожее заклятие, нечаянно поджег напарнику одежду. Скучный семинар это порядком оживило, но конкретно сейчас повторения не хотелось. Вспомнив, как прыгал долговязый Русик, Гера украдкой потянул носом: паленым вроде бы не пахло.  
– Вы как? – осведомился он для перестраховки.  
– Горячевато, – был ответ. – Но терпимо.  
«Начнете гореть – скажете», – вертелось на языке, однако Гера стоически смолчал.  
Через пять минут, растянувшихся по внутренним ощущениям часа на три, он шумно выдохнул.  
– Все, можете открывать глаза.  
Без дополнительного источника освещения в комнате сделалось совсем темно. Только на фоне дивана маячили два желтоватых огонька. «Ну упс», – подумал Гера.  
– Получилось?  
Щелкнул выключатель, настенный бра залил угол мягким неярким светом.  
– Конечно, я ж говорил, раз плюнуть, – уверенно выдал Гера. – Глаза еще могут некоторое время сохранять… э-э-э… неестественный оттенок, но это остаточный эффект, пройдет.  
Во всяком случае, Гера на это искренне надеялся. Что пройдет.  
– Спасибо.  
Парень вложил в короткое слово столько признательности, что Гере сделалось неловко. В конце концов, он лишь исправил то, что сам же и натворил, вдобавок не слишком чисто, а его еще и благодарят. Внимательно посмотрев на парня, Гера решил, что, пожалуй, готов рискнуть.  
– Можете загадать одно желание, – сказал он. – За то, что бумажник вернули. И за моральный ущерб.  
Парень глядел на него, приподняв почти незаметные брови. Молчал. Не поверил? Вполне вероятно. С другой стороны, халявное желание – это тебе не хухры-мухры, подумать надо.  
– В разумных пределах, конечно, – торопливо добавил Гера. – Я же еще… это… учусь. Мир во всем мире не устрою, от рака или СПИДа не вылечу. В будущее гляжу недели на две, не дальше, да и вообще, через три дня уже большие погрешности вылезают… Миллион долларов тоже не могу. Вернее, технически могу, но будут вопросы – и к вам, и ко мне. За привороты не берусь из принципа.  
И еще потому, что привороты у него выходили кривыми вплоть до противоположного эффекта, но этого посторонним было знать необязательно.  
Парень тем временем продолжал безмолвствовать.  
– Глаза разбежались, – выговорил он, наконец. – Знаете, ничего мне не надо.  
– Уверены? – Стыдно сказать, но про себя Гера перевел дух. Поддавшись доброму порыву, он рисковал в разы меньше, чем в случае потери Белой Сферы, но все-таки тоже порядочно. – Может, хотя бы вашу простуду подлечить?  
Парень качнул головой.  
– Не надо. Я в круговорот добра в природе верю: я помог, и мне когда-нибудь кто-нибудь поможет… А простуду вы уже подлечили, пока огни убирали. Меня так прожарило – как в бане побывал, даже дышать легче стало.  
Ну и чудненько.  
– Тогда я пойду, – Гера встал. – Еще раз спасибо за бумажник.  
– Не за что, будьте внимательней в следующий раз, – парень проводил его до дверей и выпустил из квартиры.  
– Выздоравливайте, – пожелал Гера и побежал вниз по лестнице, похлопывая по слегка дымящемуся карману.  
Там, внутри, телефон уже раскалился от гневных сообщений с кафедры, извещающих, что студент пятого курса Георгий Ижинецкий просрочил возврат артефакта Белой Сферы, позаимствованной для написания практической части диплома по ментальным воздействиям на состояние материи. Просрочил возмутительно и преступно – аж на два с половиной часа.


End file.
